L'étrange pouvoir de Marie
by heysalutlesgens
Summary: Imaginez si Mathieu de Salut les geeks avait une fille... Petite histoire étrange. j'espère que sa vous plaira ;)
1. Présentation

PRESENTATION :

Et oui, personne ne le savait mais Mathieu Sommet avait une fille. Pas la fille blonde née de la folie, non ! Sa fille: Marie. Qu'il avait eu avec une femme (logique) qu'il avait aimé il y a 15 ans de cela, apres une séparation douloureuse celle-ci n'avait pas mit Mathieu au courant de leur enfant et quelques années plus tard lui en confia la garde. Cette femme était en détresse. Elle était entrain de mourir, elle le savait. Elle se sentait diminuer de jours en jours ; atteinte d'un grave cancer elle ne voulais pas que sa fille, leur fille : Marie ne soit placée dans une famille d'accueil ou un foyer elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de refiler l'enfant à Mathieu. Il fut tout d'abord choqué par cette nouvelle mais accepta en se disant que c'était aussi sa fille. Mais surtout il avait pitié de l'enfant, il ne voulait pas la laisser sans famille à aimer et donc l'accueillit.

* * *

Quand elle avait été "donnée" (ça fait très pédophile hors contexte) à son père elle était désorientée et se refermait sur elle même. Mais elle fut vite appréciée par toute sa nouvelle petite famille qui l'aimait comme si elle avait fait partie de la famille depuis le début ! Elle fut vite liée d'amitiée pour le geek, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Marie l'aimait bien car il était le plus petit de la famille et ils aimaient tous les deux les jeux vidéos. Elle allait souvent voir sa mère à l'hôpital jusqu'au jour où elle mourut. Elle vécut avec cette peine. Elle ne voulais pas le montrer et restait joyeuse en toutes circonstances, elle profitait de chaque moment de sa vie.

Mathieu qui devait souvent se déplacer pour son métier de youtuber la laissait souvent sous la surveillance de maitre panda. Celui-ci étant le plus papa poule de tous... Mathieu n'était pas encore assez fou pour laisser le patron s'occuper d'une enfant surtout pas de SA fille! Le geek ne savait et ne sais toujours pas s'occuper de lui même... La fille l'aurait intoxiquée avec ses produits de "bauté". Quant au hippie, il lui aurait sûrement fait goûter une de ses substances douteuses. Et le prof était trop occupé avec ces expériences pour faire attention a qui que ce soit. Non, le panda était le plus digne de confiance. En plus si un jour le patron tentait quelque chose (ce qu' il avait déjà essayer, bien-sur vous connaissez le patron) il saurait la défendre ! C'était un peu comme une deuxième maman pour Marie qui avait perdu la sienne. Plus poilu certes, mais une deuxième maman quand même.

Elle avait maintenant 15 ans était jeune et belle elle avait les cheveux châtain qui faisait de magnifiques boucles, les yeux bleu de son père. Elle était ado rebelle surtout avec le patron. Elle ne voulait pas se faire marcher dessus par ce pervers ! Et oui, elle avait l'habitude de fuguer à tout moment de la journée. Dès fois même la nuit car elle avais besoin de se sentir seule ou près de sa mère. Elle était un peu sauvage. Le patron l'avait bien remarqué et s'amusait a la l'emmerder avec ça. Bien que Marie aimait tous les membres de sa famille le patron était le personnage qui lui donnait le moins de confiance et la rabaissait constamment. Elle ne se laissait jamais faire et était une des rares habitants de cette maison a lui tenir tête.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1 :

Aujourd'hui Marie avais cours, elle se leva donc s'habilla et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle descendis les escaliers et vis dans la cuisine que seul son père était levé :

-Salut 'pa. dit elle en s'approchant de son père

-Salut. répondit celui-ci en lui fesant un bisou sur le front

son père se levait souvent tôt le matin. Mais elle savait que se n'était pas pour elle. C'était juste pour son travaille... (POUR LE TRAVAIL POUR LE TRAVAIL J' AURAIS LE DR... oui j'arrete.) Pensive elle se fit son petit déjeuner qu'elle alla manger dans le salon. Elle sentit sous la table un mouvement brusque. Elle sursauta et regarda sous la table :

-Hippie ? Tu fou quoi là ?

-FROMAGE !

Marie explosa de rire tellement fort qu'elle dù réveiller toute la maison. Elle aimait tellement le hippie et ses phrases...étrange ! Elle était bon publique et se tapait des barres souvent toute seule car tous les habitants étaient lassés des phrases étranges du hippie. Sauf elle. Marie partit de chez elle sous les reproches de son père mais elle s'en moquais. Mathieu alla aider le hippie a se lever pendant que Marie partit pour aller au lycée.

Quand la journée fut fini elle traîna dans la rue avec ses potes et ne pointat son nez à la maison que vers 8h. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, posa son sac calmement et arriva dans le salon où toutes les personnalités regardaient la télé en attendent de manger. Ce soir c'était la fille qui faisait la bouffe. Marie se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'aller au Mac Do avec ses amis. Elle s'assit sur le canapé a coté du prof et entendit son père lui parler :

-T'était ou ?

-Avec des potes. lui répondis t' elle calmement.

-Tu te rend compte que je m'inquiétait ? lui demanda son père

Elle soupira

-Si tu veut rentrer tard le soir préviens moi au moins !

-Bon après faut pas s'étonner si tu te fait violer par un pédophile, mais entre nous qui pourrais bien faire sa ? lança le patron d'un aire faussement innocent.

Il marqua une pose.

-Surtout vu comment t'est habiller...Son sourir pervers accompagna ces paroles. Il regarda Marie de la tête au pied, effectivement elle était habiller d'une jupe évasée et d'un T-shirt moulant qui montrais ses formes généreuses. Se n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allais se laisser traiter de pute ! Elle répliqua :

-HO TOI TA GUEULE ! JE...

elle fut couper par un magnifique :

-A TABLEEEEEEEE !

de la fille qui avais fini de préparer son plat.

Tout le monde se leva pour allez rejoindre la table. Le parton montra son arme :

-Fait pas trop la maline avec moi gamine !

Elle le dévisagea le sourcil levé. Le panda qui avait sentit le malaise et dit à Marie se s'asseoir se qu'elle fit en ronchonnant, elle détestait ne pas avoir le dernier mot ! Elle détestait surtout ne pas avoir le dernier mot quand il s'agissait du patron. Tous parlaient pendant que la fille servait une sorte de tarte étrange et "une salade de poireaux" disait t' elle. Le patron s'exclama :

-Je touche pas à ta salade ! Je sais pas se que t'a fait avant avec les poireaux !

-Maiiis parton t'es dégeu...se plaint timidement le geek

-Hippie ne plonge pas sous la table putin! Ton assiette elle est là!

-HAAAAAAAA! Marie se tenait la tête, depuis quelques mois elle était victime d'étranges et extrêmement violents mal de tête qui fait qu'elle pouvait à peine marcher. Les habitants de la maison l'avaient déjà vu dans cet état. Ils savaient se qu'ils devaient faire. Mais avant que n'importe-qui puisse réagir elle se leva avec peine et commença a s'appuyer contres les murs en direction du canapé. Elle se sentit s'évanouir, au dernier moment elle fut rattrapée par son père qui s'était levé le premier.

Quand elle se réveilla elle était dans une chambre avec un homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas tellement, elle voyait flou. Il était près d'elle, sur une chaise. Elle avait encore mal mais la douleur était moins puissante. Marie papillonna des yeux et se redressa de son lit :

-M... Maitre panda ?

-Oui c'est moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, on est dans ta chambre ok ?

-Il... Il c'est passer qu... quoi ?

-Tu était à table et tu a eu un mal de tête. Tu t'est évanouie mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu est avec moi, tout vas bien.

Voyant que la petite souffrait encore ; il se rapprocha et lui fit un câlin. Ils se sourirent et Marie dit :

-On est toujours vendredi soir hein ?

-Oui, on est toujours vendredi soir. Tu n'a dormis que 2 heures.

Marie poussa un soupire de soulagement. Une fois elle s'était évanouie deux jours, ses compagnons commençaient a s'inquiéter mais elle s'était réveillée le deuxième jour. Marie avait aussi eu peur quand on lui avait dit qu'elle avait dormit deux jour. Ce qui lui arrivait était de plus en plus étrange. Le prof lui avait même fait des examens médicaux et ne comprenait pas, il avait vu un microbe non identifié qu'il était toujours entrain d'analyser.

-Maitre panda, j'ai peur. Le prof n'a toujours rien trouver pour mes examens médicaux. Et mes migraines deviennent de plus en plus forte... Je ne comprend pas se qui m'arrive.

Le panda ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, il lui adressa un sourire plein de compassion. Il savait que si elle le lui disait ça devait etre dur pour elle. Marie ne se confiait jamais ou très peu et détestait le faire, elle se sentait faible quand elle le faisait et avait honte.

Un silence plana pendant quelque minute puis Marie pris la parole :

-Tu peut allez dormir si tu veut.

-Mais...

-Sa vas mieux, j'ai presque plus mal. mentit elle

-Tu es sur que...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Vas te coucher. Dit à papa que je vais mieux sa l'empêchera de s'inquiéter pour moi.

-D'accord. fit le panda qui avait du mal a cacher on inquiétude. Il sorti de la chambre.

Cette nuit Marie n'allait pas dormir.

Le lendemain elle s'était levée à 14 heure elle s'habilla et décendit les escaliers. Tous le monde s'était déjà lever. Mais seul le patron qui avait comme habitude de se lever tard était en bas. Tous les autres habitants était dans leurs chambres, à leurs occupations. Mais elle n'avait pas peur du patron. C'est aussi pour cela que le geek la prenait en exemple elle avait confiance en elle et était courageuse. Bon, dès fois ça lui attirait des ennuis. Ses actes n'était pas tout le temps réfléchit mais elle était une sorte de modèle pour lui. Elle s'avança pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Le patron lui dit :

-Alors sa vas mieux gamine ?

-Que-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Le patron sentit la colère monter. D'un coup sec il la plaqua contre le mur lui tenant les mains fermement au dessus de sa tête. Elle se débattit mais cela ne servait à rien. Le patron était bien plus fort. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de son visage et lui glissa a l'oreille doucement et sensuellement :

-Joue pas à ça avec moi gamine ! Tu le sais que ça m'excite...

Marie la regardait de ses yeux blasés elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui faire. Pas quand les autres étaient là. Elle chercha une issu, un objet qui pouvait la sortir de là. Elle posa alors ses yeux sur un pot de fleur... elle se consentait uniquement sur se pot de fleur pour ne pas pensé à ce que le patron voulait lui faire et priai pour quelque chose se passe... Un mouvement ? une venue ?


	3. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

-Alors tu dit plus rien ? T'a perdu ta langue ? Si tu veut je peut t'aider à la retrouver. dit le criminel sexuel, amusé les sourcils vevés.

A la plus grande surprise de Marie le pot de fleur commença a vibrer et puis à avancer ! Le pot vola, toujours contrôlé par ses yeux et son esprit. Marie fut tellement choquée qu'elle le laissa tomber de quelques centimètres mais arriva à le relever juste avant qu'il ne tombe à terre et attire l'attention. Elle était sûrement en train de rêver mais comme ses bras était prisonniers elle ne pouvait pas se pincer pour le vérifier. Elle se déconcentrait et le pot de fleur commençait à tanguer mais elle se concentra dessus et assomma son agresseur avec.

Elle le regarda s'écrouler par terre sans réellement comprendre se qui venait de se passer. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et croisa le regard de maitre panda et de son père qui étaient sur le pas de la porte la regardant avec des yeux rond.

-Ques-ce qui m'arrive ? dit elle d'une voix a peine audible.

Elle se laissa tomber au sol, Mathieu fut le premier à aller vers elle. Il lui tendu la main mais Marie ne la pris pas :

-Je t'en pris, laisse moi. Je ne veut pas te faire de mal. dit elle désespérée.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'est pu répliquer, elle partit. Elle aurait besoin d'être seule ce soir...

Elle sortit de l'appartement en courant. Elle ne voulait pas affronter le visage plein d'inquiétude de son père, maître panda et tous les autres. Elle courut, elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour essayer de faire partir cette... peur qu'elle avait au fond d'elle même. Elle était devenu un monstre !

Marie trottinait a présent, passa devant le fleuriste du coin. Sans s'arrêter de trottiner elle vola un bouquet et alla au cimetière. Elle avait l'habitude de voler des choses car en ce moment Mathieu n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, youtuber c'est pas assez payé quand on a une famille nombreuse à nourir... Marie ne voulant pas venir les mains vides préférait volé. Elle resta longtemps fasse à la tombe de sa mère. Comme à chaque fois.

Quand elle sortit du cimetière elle vit le patron ; ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle ne savait pas si Mathieu et le panda avait balancé au patron que s'était bien elle qu'il avait assommé. Elle n'eus pas le temps de se questionner d'avantage, le patron s'avançait dangereusement et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle même. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle courut. N'avait il pas compris qu'elle s'était... transformée ? Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle pu, il fallait qu'elle lui explique... Elle ne voulait pas lui refaire du mal. C'était un membre de sa famille. Et sa risquait de lui attirer des ennuis, c'est con... pour une fois qu'elle se sentait plus forte que lui. La course poursuite continua jusqu'à dans une petite ruelle ou elle pensait semer le patron. Celui-ci courrait plus vite que Marie et allait la rattraper mais n'eus pas a se fatiguer d'avantage : la ruelle dans laquelle s'avançait Marie était une impasse. Il la regarda, elle était a lui.


	4. Chaptitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

Marie le regarda et lui dit :

-Attend je peut t'expliquer. C'est pas eux qui t'on assommer c'est moi mais, écoute moi s'il te plaît je ne le contrôle pas c'est pas je ma faute. Attend, écoute m...

-J'en est rien a foutre gamine !

-Je ne veut pas te faire de mal s'il te plaît...

Le patron la regarda les sourcils levés, les yeux rond puis souri. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la plaqua au mur :

-Par-ce que tu crois que tu peut me faire mal ? dit il en explosant de rire

-Lache-moi !

-Allez, laisse toi faire ! Tu sais que tu en a autant envie que moi.

Elle avait le regard perdu. Il allait la violer! Et elle ne pouvait ce concentrer sur aucun objet pour lui prouver ce nouveau don.

Elle se laissa donc faire et s'accrocha au coup du criminelle :

-P... patron haaa

il lui dévorait le cou en lui caressant les hanches

-J'aime quand tu frémis. lui glissa t' il a l'oreille sensuellement

Elle se dégagea du baiser du patron. Il avait laissé un suçon qui se voyait énormément. Elle prit la tête du patron dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle descendait ses mains habile le long du corps du patron... descendit jusqu'à son bas de dos mit sa main dans la poche du patron, en sortit son pistolet et le plaqua sur le front de celui-ci qui rompa instantanément le baiser. Il était sous le choque ! C'était la première fois que Marie se montrait aussi agressive avec lui.

-Who, who, who, who, who pose ça par terre petite !

-Les mains en l'aire !

Le patron la regarda un sourcil lever, lui caressa le visage. Mais Marie appuya sur la sécurité de l'arme. Le patron savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

-Si t'a envie de jouer gamine, t'a trouvée qui il te faut. il leva les main en l'aire avec son éternel sourire pervers.

Marie avait été dégoutée de se baiser, elle n'avait pourtant pas eu le choix. Le plus important était qu'elle avait l'avantage, elle lui dit de la suivre. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui montrer son don. Il était curieux et finalement mit sa fiereté de coté pour voir se qu'elle voulait de lui. Elle l'amenna devant une boulangerie et se concentra sur un pain. Toujours avec le pistolet dans les mains elle fit volé jusqu'à elle sans difficulté cette fois la nouriture. Elle l'attrapa sous les yeux stupéfait du patron :

-Putin, c'est quoi ça ? T'est une malade putin ! Mais quoi ? MAIS... Comment tu fait ça ? reprit il étrangement calme.

-Je sais pas. elle abaissa l'arme et lui la rendit. Le patron la pris d'un geste brusque. Elle baissa la tête. Il lui la releva d'un doit :

-On rentre.

Pour une fois, elle lui obéit et partit avec lui.

Quand ils furent arrivés à la maison le patron alla parler à Mathieu. Esuite Matieu passa dans la chambre de sa fille. Après quelques heures de négociation avec il réunit tout le monde dans le salon. Quand tous les habitants furent installés il commença :

-Je voulais vous prévenir de quelque chose...

-Le mieux c'est que je leurs montre de toute façon alors... elle pris le chapeau du hippie et le réveilla par la même occasion, le posa sur la table et se concentra. Elle le déplaça jusqu'à sa main avec facilité.

-LE CHAPEAU EST MAGIQUE GROS ! LES CHAPEAUX DOMINERONS LE MOOOONDE ! cria le hippie avant de se rendormir aussi sec.

-Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama le prof c'était donc ça ? La fameuse bactérie... fini t'il difficilement

-Prof, c'est grave ? dit Marie

Il ne répondit pas et laissa planer le malaise. Le geek était entrain de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang. La fille avait la bouche grande ouverte... Tous étaient sous le choque.

-Arrêter de me regarder comme sa ! C'est pas d'ma faute à moi !


	5. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Cette nuit là, elle n'avait pas réussit à dormir et avait repensée à son pouvoir. Elle avait peur, peur que les choses ne sois jamais comme avant, peur de faire du mal aux personnes qu'elle aime. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter le regard inquiet de sa famille. Et ne voulait pas se confier à ses amis, jamais ! Il l'a prendrait pour une... non ! Elle ne voulait même pas y penser, le regard des autres lui faisait peur. Et c'était nouveau pour elle, habituellement elle s'en foutait royalement de se que les gens pensaient. Mais là, c'était différent des autres fois, elle n'allait pas arriver en mode: hey, salut j'ai des super pouvoirs sinon toi ça vas?

Le matin elle ne voulait pas descendre manger son petit déjeuner. Elle resta donc dans sa chambre, seule. Son père avait plusieurs fois toqué à sa porte mais elle ne voulait pas le voir, c'était au tour de maître panda de tenter sa chance. Il toqua, attendit un instant et entendu un :

-Papa casse toi, je veut pas te voir !

-C'est maître panda.

Un silence plana pendant une longue minute, puis maître panda entendit la porte se déverrouiller. Marie se tenait droite devant lui. Elle lui fis signe d'entrer mi-désespérer mi-excédée, il s' exécuta et s'assit sur son lit, elle le rejoignit et brisa le silence :

-C'est mon père qui t'a envoyé ? Tu sais t'est pas obliger de jouer la nounou avec moi... j'ai plus 5 ans.

-Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je doit faire, c'est pas ton père qui m'a envoyé. J'ai pas besoin de lui pour me rendre compte que sa ne vas pas.

-Tu crois que ça peut allez là ?

Quand elle prononça cette phrase ses étagères commencèrent a vibrées

-Je... je suis sensée faire quoi moi ? Me transformer en... monstre sans rien dire, sans rien faire, sans rien comprendre ? PUTIN J'AI PEUR JE COMPREND PAS SE QUI M'ARRIVE !

Les étagères et maintenant tous les meubles de sa chambre bougeaient violemment

-Marie...

Le panda était perdu, il ne voulait pas que cette discussion dégénère. Il voulait l'aider, il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui arrivait a Marie ni personne dans cette maison... sauf peu etre...

-Mais le prof a avancé.. lança le panda dans un élan désespéré

-NON LE PROF N'Y ARRIVERA PAS, PANDA CE N'EST PAS HUMAIN CE QUI M'ARRIVE CE N'EST PAS NORMALE!

Des livres, des jeux, des fringues, des bonbons tombaient par terre, tous ça devant les yeux apeuré de maître panda qui ne sachant que faire répliqua :

-Je t'en pris, calme toi ! La colère ne fait qu'empiré les choses !

Elle ne l'écoutait pas et restait les yeux cloué au sol recroqueviller à côté de maître panda. Il prit ses bras et la plaqua devant lui :

-arrête... arrête je t'en pris. Contrôle toi !

Tout s'arrêta.


	6. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Marie sentit sa tête tourner, elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, le sang coulait sur sa tempe elle avait mal et peur. Elle se leva difficilement, arracha ses quelques perfusions et se dirigea vers la porte, elle avait peur de tomber sur une infirmière. Elle voulait partir d'ici au plus vite, elle ne réfléchissait pas. Elle voulait juste partir, renter chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, examina les alentours : personne ! Elle s'avança dans ce couloir éclairé par la lumière artificielle des néons du plafond. Marie commença à trottiner malgré la douleur, traversa les couloirs immaculés blanc de l'hôpital. Elle passait devant les chambres et découvrit à travers une vitre transparente la fille ensanglanté, elle tremblait sur le lit de la chambre. Marie n'eus pas le temps d'en voir plus sont corps ne répondait plus, elle continuait à avancer. Elle aurait aimer rester avec elle, l'emmener avec elle, la sauver. Elle était au bort des larmes, mais elle n'était qu'au début de ses peines. Dans la chambre suivante elle vit le prof, puis dans une autre maître panda, puis le patron, le hippie, le geek et son père. Elle ne s'arrêtait pas son corps était incontrôlable, comme robotisé. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire un geste, un pas, elle ne pouvait pas non plus courir, pleuré et encore moi crier. Son cerveau ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle courrait toujours et puis le noir complet.

Marie se réveilla en sursaut, elle était dans sa chambre, un verre d'eau a moitié vide sur la table de chevet, sur le sol, assit, son père se tennait la tête dans les mains. Elle se redressa tremblante, son père l'entendit et la rejoignit :

-J'ai eu peur, mais tout vas bien maintenant, c'est fini.

Marie se redressa d'un coup malgré son mal de crane et lui fit un calin, elle pleura.

-Désolé, vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pus faire ou dire je ne suis plus moi même je ne sais pas ce que je fait pardonne moi s'il te plait.

-Ma puce, évidemment que je te pardonne, on est une famille, on se soutien. dit il en la resserrant plus fort contre lui, comme s' il avait peur qu'elle s'envole.

-Le prof a découvert quelque chose. continua t' il. Ils nous attendent tous en bas.

Marie sécha ses larmes ; arrivé devant le reste de la famille, elle envoya un regard désolé au panda qui lui sourit en retour. Le prof était anxieux.

-Sortons je vous emenne boire un verre dit le prof.

Une fois dehord le prof fouilla tout le monde, accompagna toute la petite famille dans un bar paumé et comança.

-Voyez vous, si je vous ai emenés ici c'est que l'heure est grave. Marie, ta mère travaillait à l'asile où nous avions été enfermés avant ta naissance. Des caméras et des micros sont placé dans l'apartement si je vous ai fouilllés c'est pour voir si vous n'aviez pas de micro sur vous. Une chose est sûr, ils ont du remarqué le changement... de Marie. On nous espionne.


End file.
